If you take one more step Rita, your not coming back!
by HidingInSpace
Summary: An argument which goes too far for Connie/Rita. It is slightly Freechamp...Update: Of course it will be Freechamp!
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to do a short one-shot before I update my other Freechamp fic, I'm still 'oh my god' over the new trailer...I'm so tempted to write a new one where Rita saves Connie from prison. (I want that to happen!)**

"I lost custody of my child because you allowed your husband a convicted paedophile to roam free in this hospital. Or did you forget that?" Connie spoke with venom.

"You cannot hold me responsible for that!" Rita shouted, pointing her finger at Connie.

"Oh but I do." Connie said with an angry tone.

Rita took one last look at Connie before walking out and slamming the office door, everyone turned and stared at her and it was Lofty who came over to her.

"Are you okay Rita?" Lofty asked.

"No I'm not, do you know what I've had it! All I've tried to do is my job and that bitch in there she just doesn't want to know! I'm walking Lofty, I've had enough!" Rita was shouting and half of the ED could hear her especially Connie who was stood behind her door. Rita went to collect her things, she slammed her locker shut and let out a frustrated sigh and carried on walking to the exit.

"If you take one step outside Rita that's it your not coming back." Connie's icy voice came from behind her.

It made Rita stop just before the door and she turned round, she walked up to Connie with a bitter smile,

"Didn't you give me your solemn promise that I would be out in less than 6 months? Well now you don't have to wait." Rita showed her back to Connie.

"Rita, I mean it!" Connie warned.

Rita carried on walking and when she made her way out of the building and to her car she got in and that's when the tears started to fall. What did she just do? She loved her job and needed it but In a burst of anger from what Connie said she had walked out, Rita furiously wiped her tears away.

"Shit!" Rita shouted, slamming her hand on the steering wheel.

A good visit to the off licence was in order to block out what she had just done, Rita drove off and Connie shook her head.

Connie watched Rita walking away and to be honest she couldn't quite believe the blonde nurse had gone through with it but when Connie thought about it, they were both the same if they said they were going to do something they would. When Connie turned around nearly every member of staff was looking at her, she closed her eyes and then opened them again, Zoe and Tess were coming her way.

"What did you do Connie?" Tess said.

"We've lost a great nurse Connie, sort this out!" Zoe said firmly.

"I don't..." Connie was cut off by Zoe.

"You know what we've all had to deal with you two arguing for god knows how long, I'm telling you Connie to get her back now."

Connie gave Zoe a look which could kill,

"I don't have to listen to you."

Connie turned around and stared at everyone.

"You can all get back to work."

Connie stomped her way back to her office and slammed the door, she picked up the nearest thing to her a mug and she smashed it. She had never this angry before and honestly she was angry at herself, she didn't really mean it when she said she held Rita responsible it had just come out Rita had been bothering her all day! Connie thought about what Zoe had said to get her back, one thing Connie rarely did was apologise but deep down she knew she had to get Rita back and to do that she would have to do some serious apologising.

"Is it true has Rita really walked out?" Robyn asked to Lofty.

"Yeah, I saw her come out of Dr Beauchamp's office really angry, next minute I know she's gone."

"Who's gone?" Dixie had come up to the counter and overheard Robyn and Lofty.

"Rita's walked out of the job."

"What!? That doesn't make sense why?" Dixie said.

Lofty turned his head and nodded towards Connie's office.

"Oh what a surprise, you know Rita doesn't need any of this not after everything that happened over her husband."

"Well Zoe told her to bring Rita back now but she just went into her office." Lofty said.

Connie opened her office door and stepped out, Dixie said bye to Lofty and Robyn who went to find their next patient. Connie went to find Zoe and when she did she stood and cleared her throat, Zoe turned around.

"If anyone needs me I'm busy okay." Connie said.

"Does that mean your going to get Rita back?" Zoe questioned.

"Yes." Connie hissed. "Well I'm going to at least try."

Zoe nodded and told Connie she would keep an eye on everything, satisfied with that Connie left the ED and got into her car. After pulling up Rita's address from her file she knew where it was and it wasn't far away, she started her car and muttered,

"Here goes nothing."

Rita had brought a bottle of vodka from the local off licence and walked back home, the anger was somewhat gone and it was replaced by tears. She got back inside her flat and sat down opening the bottle, she took a healthy swig and placed it on the table. The vodka burned the back of her throat but she didn't care, she just wanted to forget. Forget this day ever happened, she had taken everything Connie had thrown at her and gave it back good but what she said today had tipped Rita over the edge, how dare she blame her for Grace being taken away. Rita drank more and more from the bottle and eventually she started to feel tipsy, she sat holding the bottle as the tears ran down her cheeks. There was a knock on her door and Rita groaned, she took another drink then stumbled to the door, vodka bottle in hand. Rita opened the door and it was the last person she expected, she went to close the door but an expensive Louboutin stopped her.

"Move your foot Connie." Rita slurred.

"No, I'm not moving so your going to have to let me in."

Rita looked down at Connie's foot then up at her face, she rolled her eyes and walked away leaving it open for Connie to come in.

Connie walked in and gently shut the door, it was dark inside Rita had the blinds shut. Connie made her way to where Rita was and she saw Rita slouching on her sofa drinking vodka.

"Oh Rita, you really think that's going to help?" There was no malicious tone to Connie's voice just worry.

"Why are you even here? I don't work there anymore you won Connie, you wanted me out so if you don't mind." Rita pointed at the door.

Connie hesitated she looked over to the door and thought about leaving but she stopped herself, she marched right up to Rita and snatched the bottle out of her hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rita stood up and swayed a little,

"You've had enough Rita look at you, you can barely stand."

"I don't care!" Rita shouted.

"Well I do!" Connie matched Rita's level of voice.

Rita laughed but it had hints of sarcasm,

"You care Connie? Did you forget about what you said to me today? Or any of the other times for that matter?"

Connie bit her lip this was slowly getting out of hand, she needed to calm Rita down.

"You know I admired you when I first met you, I have no idea what happened between us but I do know if you stopped being such a bitch to me we could have been friends. You want to blame me for your daughter leaving? It wasn't my fault! I didn't ask for him to come to the hospital I work at he just did. He ruined my life and I had to pay for it, I still do and then you try to blame me for your daughter!"

"Enough Rita!" Connie practically screamed and Rita stared at her fuming.

"Please Rita will you just calm down, let me get you a glass of water and I'll explain why I'm here." Again with worrying tone, Rita thought she was hearing things.

Rita sat back on her sofa and brought her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on her knees and sighed it had felt pretty good to explode like that. She had no idea why Connie was here and she really wanted her to go, she could feel herself becoming tired and she just wanted to get into bed. Connie came back in with the water and saw Rita resting her head on her knees face looking at the floor, Connie just felt sad all anger had gone and she felt for Rita seeing her like this made Connie feel like shit.

"Here you go." Connie said handing the water to Rita.

"Thanks." Rita said yawning.

"I won't stop long I can see your tired and I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully, I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. In fact I'm sorry about all the arguing, you just have a way of getting under my skin and I never meant for it to go this far. I want you back Rita, your a great nurse and a valued member of staff."

Rita did not expect that she wanted to hear it all again but didn't want to ask,

"Well?" Connie said.

Rita thought about it and she really couldn't afford to walk out of her job besides she did really love it well minus the arguing.

"Yes I'll come back, thank you."

Connie stood up and smoothed her trousers, she walked to front door her heels echoing as Rita followed.

"Connie wait."

Connie turned to face Rita and Rita pulled her in for a hug, when Rita let go she looked into Connie's eyes.

"Rita what are you -"

Rita kissed Connie on the lips, it wasn't the longest kiss and Connie didn't have time to register it before Rita let go.

"Doing." Connie finished her sentence and she touched her lips where Rita kissed her.

Connie looked to the door then back at Rita, she arched her eyebrow and started walking...

**Is that ending mean? If the reviews are nice I may write a second chapter :) thank you for reading.**


	2. Truth Hurts

**I couldn't resist writing another chapter, thank you for the reviews. I wanted to add more angst/arguments in this story because let's be honest they argue enough on the show and Connie has said some pretty nasty things! But I do love how many people ship this pairing and I hope it continues to grow! This chapter has scenes from previous episodes where Rita gathers the nurses together in the staff room and the scene where Connie says they worked well together but with added Connie/Rita.**

Rita exhaled slowly she had just kissed Connie…the Connie Beauchamp the worst part was Connie had walked away! After looking to the door and back at Rita she turned and walked out not before muttering 'make sure you're at work tomorrow'. Rita shook her head she honestly didn't know what had possessed her to kiss Connie let alone hug her but when she looked into Connie's eyes after letting go of the hug she was drawn to her it was like being hypnotised and even though Connie didn't respond to the kiss it was nice. Nerves washed over Rita when she thought about going to work tomorrow, would Connie ask why she kissed her. Would this cause yet another argument? Or would Connie simply ignore her? There was only one way Rita was going to find out and that was waiting for tomorrow to come.

It was a mild morning and Rita decided to walk to work she thought a good walk would clear her head, she arrived at the ED early and she saw Connie pulling up in her car. Rita wanted to wait for Connie to exit her car but what would she say to her so she carried on walking inside the hospital.

"It's nice to see you at work early." Connie spoke as she walked past Rita to her office.

Rita stopped and stared how on earth did she walk so fast in those heels? And did she really receive a compliment even if it was a bit sarcastic. Rita didn't have chance to respond so she just walked to the locker room, maybe Connie wasn't going to mention the kiss.

"You're back!" Robyn said and gave Rita a hug.

Rita smiled and accepted the hug.

"I am although I didn't expect Connie to show up at my house asking me to come back but I'm glad she did." Rita said.

They both walked out of the room and was stopped by Zoe,

"It's good to see you Rita."

"Thanks." Rita replied.

There was now Robyn, Lofty and Max stood around Rita all asking questions about how she managed to get her job back.

"Did you two like kiss and make up or something because the Mrs Beauchamp I know would never have given a second chance after the way you acted yesterday?" Max said.

Rita appeared flustered for a moment and a voice prevented her from answering,

"Why are you all stood around talking and not working?" Connie sniped she had heard what Max had said and how Rita reacted.

Everyone walked off apart from Rita,

"Thanks for that." Rita said looking at Connie.

"Didn't I just say back to work?" Connie bitterly said.

"Oh and here I thought things were going to be different." Rita muttered under her breath and Connie heard exactly what she said.

"Don't start Rita! You think just because I apologised yesterday things would be different?" Connie walked back into her office; shut the door but Rita held it open.

"You told me yesterday I was a good nurse and a valued member of staff! Why are trying to start another argument?" Rita stared at Connie who pursed her lips.

"You can be a good nurse but there is a list of screw ups with your name on it, you think because I gave you a compliment we would all of a sudden be best friends? You're naïve Rita; think about how many terrible decisions you have made because there are many to choose from. The only reason I came round to yours yesterday was because Zoe asked me too." Connie's words hit Rita hard.

"And another thing if you think kissing me was a good idea you are sorely mistaken, I know why you did it and I don't like being mocked."

Rita's eyes widened all of what Connie said yesterday was crap it went from meaning something to nothing in seconds, why was Connie being like this, the woman was utterly crazy.

"Well it's nice to know where I stand but let me tell you something Connie, I know I work my hardest around here maybe there have been times when my decisions have not always been the best but I am not the only one who has done this. You continue to shoot words of poison at me and put me down but it's you who is making this place worse. Giving out the new rota's no one can work that many hours, everyone's exhausted and you tell me I make terrible decisions? Just know this that when this place comes tumbling down it will be you all alone, no one likes you Connie." The words came spilling out from Rita's mouth she had never been this nasty towards another person before but Connie needed to hear the truth.

"And that kiss you're referring too I wasn't mocking you!" Rita pointed her finger at Connie then swiftly turned and walked out.

This conversation was not over and Connie went after Rita, she didn't expect what came out of Rita's mouth but she had pushed the blonde nurse yet again. The last comment saying the kiss wasn't to mock Connie made her more intrigued to find out what Rita meant, she caught up with Rita and started to speak but Dixie came rushing in with a patient. Connie came straight over with Rita by her side.

"This is Maureen, approximately mid fifties having severe respiratory problems had to bag and mask her on the way in. SATS are 92 and she's on 100% O2."

"Thanks Dixie." Rita said and they helped move her to an empty cubicle where they moved her onto a bed.

Rita took some blood samples from the older woman and checked on her breathing again.

"Okay I want an x-ray of the neck, pelvis and chest." Connie said looking at Rita, Rita nodded.

As Rita went to leave Maureen started to really struggle for breath, Connie was straight to the patient and immediately assessed her.

"Rita scrap the x-ray I'm going to have to do an intubation."

Rita gathered the necessary equipment for Connie and they quickly started the procedure, after doing it successfully there was a sigh of relief. They had Maureen stable for now and they now they needed to find out the cause of the problem.

"I want Obs every half hour please." Rita said to Lofty who nodded.

Rita went and sat down at her desk she could feel someone looking at her and it didn't take a genius for her to guess who it was. When she looked up her eyes met with Connie's and it wasn't a friendly stare, Rita looked back down at her paperwork. Connie told Robyn to clean a cubicle where someone had been sick in; Rita stopped what she was doing and looked up why did Connie expect one of Rita's nurses to clean up after Connie's Doctors? Rita looked at the time it was nearly time for a break, she grabbed Charlie and told him to gather everyone in the break room for a brief chat.

When Rita entered the room they were all waiting for her to speak,

"Okay so I'll make this brief, I've had it with Connie expecting us to clean up after her it's not enough that she's changed the rota's and the hours are really just undoable but now she's expecting us to clean up after her. I want you all please to say no next time she asks is that understood?"

A chorus of yes were heard and Rita nodded then left the room, she wasn't doing this out of spite to Connie, she seriously didn't want any of nurses to become sick from exhaustion from doing other people's work.

"Is she looking to get sacked?" Robyn said to Lofty who just shrugged.

Connie came back to check on the patient Maureen the same time Rita did although there was no eye contact or speaking you could feel the tension. Satisfied that Maureen was going to be okay, they both left the room.

"Oh Lofty can you just take this down to x-ray department for me." Ethan said.

Rita looked at Lofty her eyes wide and shook her head mouthing no; Connie witnessed this and wondered what on earth Rita was up to. Lofty explained that it wasn't his job to do that and Ethan sighed taking it down to the department himself. Rita gave Lofty a friendly smile then she looked at Connie who was shooting daggers at her she just rolled her eyes and turned away.

It seemed Rita had got all the nurses to refuse anything Connie said, she had found that much out and after having ago at Charlie about it, she actually realised maybe Rita was right in that sense. She sat down in her office and thought about what had happened she had yet another argument with Rita but at the same time they worked so well together with Maureen. It all came down to the kiss and Connie knew it was that she hadn't expected it at all and it had completely thrown her but do you know the worst thing? She actually enjoyed it and that's what made her angrier, Connie put her finger on her lips and thought about what she could do now to show Rita she didn't mean to have a go.

At the end of shift, Rita got changed out of her scrubs and yawned it had been another exhausting day especially with Connie's ridiculous rota's she cringed when she replayed what she had said to Connie about how she was ruining the ED and that no one liked her. She really was skating on thin ice and she had no idea why Connie hadn't sacked especially after yesterday as well but Connie knew how to push her buttons.

Rita put her coat on and went to leave she was stopped by Connie,

"We urm…we worked well together this afternoon." Connie smiled at Rita.

Rita scoffed,

"Nothing's changed Connie or did you forget everything you've said to me?" Rita walked away not wanting to hear another word come out of Connie's mouth.

"Rita wait!" Connie called after her.

Rita carried on walking ignoring Connie's request she really wasn't in the mood, this was one of the worst days she had, had and she just wanted to go home. Connie clenched her fist she really hated being ignored but could she blame Rita, she didn't want to argue with her she wanted to ask what the kiss meant…


	3. Keeping Scores

**Chapter 3 - Keeping scores**

Connie walked into her ED like a woman on a mission, that's because she was. All night she was thinking about what Rita meant about the kiss not mocking her, remember when she said Rita had a way of getting under her skin, this was one of those moments. Connie wanted to see Rita and speak to her but after yesterday when Rita ignored her she had a feeling today would be the same, she caught sight of the blonde nurse and made her way to her.

Rita knew Connie was in the ED just by the sound of heels echoing, any minute now she would see the older woman and she did. She could see Connie walking towards her and she really didn't want to start the day with an argument so she walked off, she heard what she thought was Connie saying 'how immature' but instead of confronting her Rita brushed it off to one side. Connie walked to her office, shut the door and groaned. Normally she would have called Rita in and had ago at her but truthfully the arguing was getting beyond stupid and unprofessional and it really didn't look good on the ED. Connie thought about what Rita said to her yesterday about how she was ruining the ED and the rota being ridiculous, she sighed as she picked up the rota sheet maybe changing it wouldn't be that bad. Looking at the new rota she smiled to herself it was better and she knew Rita would be happy with it, she left to find the blonde nurse.

"Lofty I'm going to chase up the xray results for Malcolm if you could continue obs on him please." Rita said.

"Sure thing." Lofty replied.

Rita went to her computer to see if the results were done, she carried on searching until a piece of paper was put in her way. She turned to see who it was, no guesses who, Connie what was it with her today? Rita really didn't want to speak to her but intrigued she was as she cast her eyes down on the piece of paper, her eyes widened it was a new Rota sheet and a good one. The hours were actually doable, sure they were still long but that was part of the job.

"I thought about what you said and I imagine you agree with the new rota, I've also told my team not to ask your nurses to do their jobs."

Rita nodded slowly what did Connie want...a gold star? It was about time the brunette listened and again Rita had not forgotten what was said in Connie's office yesterday. Connie stood with elegance and continued to stare at Rita, finally Rita spoke.

"Any particular reason why you are still standing here, I have work to do." Rita exclaimed.

"You're insufferable! Do you know that Rita." Connie spat.

"Will you two just quit it!" Zoe shouted causing them to jump.

A silence hung in the air and Connie made no attempt to move causing Rita to sigh and continue tapping away at the keyboard.

"I need to talk to you about something Rita and this time you're not going to ignore me." Connie spoke quietly.

Growing frustrated Rita exhaled deeply, she stopped typing and came to the conclusion if she spoke to Connie then eventually she would go away.

"Talk about what?" Rita said somewhat short.

"For a starter need I remind that I am still in charge here so drop the attitude and I want to talk to you about what you said regarding the kiss." Connie whispered the last part and it got Rita's attention.

"What about it?" Rita asked.

Connie congratulated herself for getting Rita's full attention now here come the difficult part talking about the kiss. It still played in Connie's and that was partly because she enjoyed and maybe wanted Rita to do it again...that was why she argued with Rita yesterday the truth was she didn't want to enjoy the kiss.

"What did you mean when you said you wasn't mocking me?" Connie said looking around to make sure no one was near them.

Rita shut her eyes, her mouth opened slightly but what was she meant to say? I did it because I felt a connection and I happened to enjoy it...that was a death wish!

"It really doesn't matter, you said your piece yesterday and so did I, I'm grateful for you changing the rota and for speaking to your team but let's face the facts we are never going to be friends so if you'll excuse me."

Rita held some files in her hand waving them at Connie then walked away.

_"Well that went well...Freeman 1 - Beauchamp 0." _Connie thought.

Connie wasn't going to give up, she would get an answer out of Rita! It was just a question of how she was going to do it, she couldn't help but laugh at herself not just a few days ago did she dislike Rita and now she was chasing after her.

Connie saw Rita enter the break room and seeing this as her chance she followed her in, luckily they were the only two in there. Connie shut the door and only when it clicked did Rita look up,

"Are you trying to start another argument?" Rita said exasperated.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier on." Connie stated folding her arms and standing in front of the door.

"I told you earlier Mrs Beauchamp it doesn't matter!" Rita was getting irate and Connie smiled wickedly when she heard Rita use her formal name.

"I just don't understand why you won't elaborate _Miss Freeman_." Connie said with added sarcasm at the end.

Rita put a hand to her forehead this woman was seriously stubborn and the only way she knew of to get rid of her was just to answer her.

"I just did alright, it just happened can't you just forget about it?" Rita said although it wasn't exactly the truth.

"See that's the problem, I can't forget about it." Connie said having a burst of honesty.

"What does that mean?" Rita asked, her heart beating a little faster.

"It doesn't matter like you said we both said our pieces yesterday and to face the facts that we are never going to be friends..." Connie smirked and walked out of the room.

"Beauchamp 1 - Freeman 1." Connie muttered under her breath.


	4. Getting Nowhere

**Thank you for the reviews they make me happy! Literally could talk about these two characters forever haha. Do you guys want a slow burn Freechamp or in the next few chapters? Let me know. And this chapter is mainly focused on Rita because well as lamegay said in their reviews Rita is perfect. **

**Chapter 4 – Getting nowhere**

Rita did not see Connie for the rest of her shift and really it was probably better that way because damn she was annoyed. Lofty had asked her if she fancied going to the pub with everyone and she politely declined her mood dampened after her encounter with Connie in the break room. Seriously that woman was so ugh! Rita just couldn't find the words; she started walking home when she felt a few rain drops fall on her.

"Just great!" Rita mumbled.

She stuck her hands in her pockets and continued to walk, the rain was getting heavier and she questioned herself asking why she didn't drive today! She was getting soaked and she knew how bad she would look. A car slowly stopped and the window rolled down.

"Do you want a lift?"

Oh it had to be didn't it Rita looked up to the grey sky and muttered 'Why?' Of all the people it could be it was Connie.

"Anytime today…" Connie said impatiently.

Rita sighed she really didn't want to walk anymore in the rain she looked at Connie who was perfectly arching her eyebrow and against her better judgement Rita nodded and got into the car. Rita sat awkwardly not daring to look at Connie, she started shivering really feeling the cold and Connie turned up the heat up.

"Thanks." Rita said, Connie just rolled her eyes and started driving.

They never talked until they arrived at Rita's, Connie pulled up and Rita went to get out but she turned and looked into Connie's eyes. There it was again! The intense connection and Rita wondered if Connie did it on purpose, they looked at each other longer than they should have and Connie cleared her throat breaking the connection.

"Well thanks for the ride." Rita said then automatically cringed…thanks for the ride she sounded like a teenager, what she wasn't expecting was Connie to laugh.

"You're welcome…make sure you get out of those wet clothes I don't want to be a member of staff down tomorrow due to illness." Connie said with a somewhat caring tone.

"Yes Mum." Rita said sarcastically.

That was the wrong thing to say and Rita knew it, she looked at Connie who was sporting her infamous icy demeanor, from laughing to this in seconds and Rita knew it was her fault. Connie had only just lost Grace and then the argument in her office and now Rita made this poor joke, granted Rita didn't even think before saying it and if looks could kill right about now Rita would be dead. Rita got out of the car and shut the door, taking one last look at Connie she swore she could see tears but she dismissed it and carried on walking to her door.

"Oh my god." Rita said walking into the empty kitchen, she made a cup of tea and went to mull over her thoughts.

Rita couldn't sit down so she started pacing, there was definitely another moment between them well there was until Rita ruined it but there was definitely a moment. What did it mean?

"That I'm going absolutely crazy." Rita spoke aloud.

Rita thought about Connie wondering if she was okay, Connie probably thought Rita said it on purpose and that's what was bothering Rita because she never meant it in a harsh way. Rita pulled her phone out from her bag ad composed a text message; she had Connie's number saved in case she ever needed it. She had to text and tell her she didn't mean it maliciously otherwise it was going to eat her up.

_Hi Connie it's Rita, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry if I offended you earlier on, that was never my intention. It was merely a poor attempt of a joke. _

Rita was happy with that and she hit send feeling better already after all it was the grown up thing to do. She didn't expect a reply nor did she get one and after watching a bit of TV Rita made her way into bed and only hoped tomorrow wouldn't be another shift from hell, it was really getting to her now.

Rita yawned and stretched out fully, last night had actually been a good night's sleep she rolled over and checked her phone…no messages. Even though Rita didn't expect a reply there was still a tiny glimmer of hope. Rita got changed for work, had some breakfast and drove to work this time. She was in a good mood today and she didn't really know why probably the good night's rest recently she been thinking of Connie too much. When she walked into the ED she fully expected her name to be called by Connie but it wasn't and everything seemed calmer than usual…there was something wrong.

"Robyn, why do I get a strange feeling there's something going on." Rita asked.

"I think it's the fact that Mrs Beauchamp is not in today."

"Why isn't she?" Rita asked sharply.

Robyn shrugged she didn't know, this was so odd Connie never took days off and Rita had a bad feeling wash over her. Was it the comment she said yesterday? Perhaps they were tears she saw when she looked back at Connie, it didn't make sense and Rita wanted to find out what was going on because well she cared. She coughed Zoe's attention hoping she knew why she wasn't in.

"I don't suppose you know why Connie's not in?" Rita said.

"All I know is she said she wasn't feeling well, I never thought I'd hear those words come out of her mouth but I guess we all get ill sometimes."

"Right…"

"There isn't something else is there Rita?" Zoe asked after Rita looked unsure.

"I'm not sure Zoe." Rita walked away and Zoe watched her obviously the conversation was over then.

Throughout the day Rita heard nearly everyone at different times say how calm it seemed without Connie in today and it seemed so unfair. All the arguments they had, all the spiteful words which were said to one another it didn't change the fact that Connie was an extraordinary Doctor who only had her best interest for the ED. Every second she had time to think she thought about Connie, she wanted to go round to hers after work to make sure she was alright, the not feeling well excuse was lies and Rita knew it. At the end of her shift, Rita managed to get Connie's address knowing she had to go there.

She got out of the car and made her way to the front door; she knocked and heard no movement. She tried knocking again and this time she heard footsteps, the door opened and Connie did not look like Connie. Her hair was down looking untidy and her clothes well Rita could honestly say she had never seen Connie in a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?" Connie spoke.

At least one thing hadn't changed, it was still the same cutting remarks and it made Rita smile. She stepped inside the house and it was beautiful, casting her eyes at Connie she saw sadness.

Rita didn't quite know how to approach Connie to ask if she was okay, she hadn't really thought about it and plus she didn't expect Connie to invite her inside.

"Do you want a drink?" Connie sighed.

"Sure."

Rita followed Connie into the kitchen, there were a few minutes of silence then Rita decided to be brave.

"What's wrong Connie? I've never known you to have a day off work."

Connie stopped stirring the cup of tea for Rita and placed the spoon on the side, she held onto the counter. Rita walked towards Connie who had her back to her; she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Despite all of the arguing we do, I never want to see you hurt and I can't help but think it's my fault." Rita said sincerely.

"Well you certainly didn't think before you spoke yesterday did you." Connie's voice broke as she tried to make it sound stern.

This was not how Rita wanted the conversation to go, tension filled the room and she could feel Connie fighting for an argument.

"Do you know what, I'm gonna go because I can't deal with another argument."

Connie whipped her head round holding onto Rita's arm.

"Don't go." The whispered words echoed in Rita's head and she looked at the tears building up in Connie's eyes and knew then that there was something wrong.


	5. It's Too Much

**Thank you for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 5 – It's too much **

"I don't want to be alone." Connie said quietly still holding onto Rita's arm.

All of the anger Rita felt for Connie dissipated the moment those words were heard, all of the hateful words were no longer thought of and all Rita wanted to do was help Connie. Rita knew how hard it must have been for Connie to say that and she must have been hurting a lot. Connie let go of Rita's arm and they stood facing each other,

"So uh, do you want that drink?" Connie asked.

Rita smiled and nodded, it was strange seeing Connie act this way towards her when she thought about it, this was the only time they hadn't had an argument but there was still time. They went into the living room and sat down, there was an awkward silence Rita didn't really know what to say it wasn't everyday she had Connie asking her stay.

"I.."

"What's.."

They spoke at the same time then smiled,

"You first." Connie said.

"What's wrong Connie?" Rita asked.

"I just feel so alone, I have no idea why I'm telling you this but with Grace gone it's so quiet here and I'm having a hard time accepting the fact that she's gone and after what you said yesterday it brought it all back."

Rita winced she knew what she said had made an impact on Connie she didn't realise it would result in Connie having a day off work.

"I'm really sorry for that, I did send you a text to say sorry I really didn't mean it the way you took it I hope you know that."

"I did get your text message, thank you." Connie said.

"And I know we're not exactly friends but honestly Connie I don't like seeing you upset, if I can do anything to make it better I will."

Connie looked at Rita seeing truth in her eyes, here was a woman who Connie argued with everyday who she constantly told was no good at her job and blamed her for her daughter leaving but here she wanted to help.

"You know this is the longest time we've been in each other's company and we've not even argued." Connie said.

"I know but now you've said it!" Rita laughed.

They sat back on the sofa, their shoulders were touching but they were both looking forwards.

"Why do we argue Rita?" Connie said.

"Oh I don't know because you told me I'm not good at my job?" Rita shot back.

"Don't start…" Connie sighed.

"Sorry, I don't know I guess we just off on the wrong foot. I do like you Connie and I admire you, you're professional and good at your job and you do make the ED a better place…sometimes." Rita teased.

Connie picked up on the teasing and smiled,

"I think I'm beginning to like you Rita."

"Think? Only think."

Connie laughed and bumped Rita's shoulder playfully, this was going so smoothly and it was a huge relief for both women. The burning question was still the kiss, Rita wanted to know why Connie couldn't forget it and well Connie wanted to know the real reason as to why Rita kissed her but neither wanted to ruin the new friendly atmosphere. Connie asked Rita if she wanted to share a bottle of wine and watch a film, to be honest Connie did want company and since they were getting along so well Rita was happy to stay. The film was on and Rita was holding her glass of wine in one hand and every so often she would take a glance at Connie who was staring at the TV. The third time Rita looked at Connie, Connie was looking back and Rita blushed slightly.

"Is there any particular reason why you keep staring at me?" Connie asked smirking.

Rita shook her head and looked back at the TV smiling, Connie was still looking at Rita she hadn't turned back to watch the TV and maybe it was courage from the wine Connie asked Rita what was on her mind for days.

"Why did you do it Rita?"

"Do what?" Rita said innocently.

"You know what!" Connie groaned.

"I uh, I saw something in your eyes and I just wanted to kiss you that's the truth."

Connie seemed lost in thought when Rita decided to turn the tables on her,

"Why did you say that you couldn't forget it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, I've told you why I kissed you now you have to tell me why you said that…it's the rules."

"We're not playing a game Rita."

"Okay." Rita held her hands up and it ended the conversation.

They both went quiet and were pretending to watch the film; Connie thought about what Rita had said that she saw something in her eyes, what was it? It didn't change the fact that Connie did want to kiss Rita again. Minutes went by and Connie couldn't stand the silence,

"I enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed wha…oh." Realisation hit Rita.

Connie nodded and searched Rita's eyes for anything but she came up short, there was so many thoughts running through Rita's mind. Connie enjoyed the kiss and so did Rita but what did that change? They could never take it any further it would be a disaster waiting to happen.

"I don't really know what to say." Rita said honestly.

"You wanted the answer Rita!" Connie said a little too harshly.

"I know but I didn't expect that, I didn't expect you'd feel the same as me but it doesn't matter because nothing can happen."

Connie nodded slowly, why couldn't anything happen? That's what Connie wanted to ask but she didn't.

"I should go." Rita said standing up.

"You can't drive Rita; I have a spare room you can stop in." Connie offered standing up also.

"It's alright I'll get a taxi." Rita said picking her phone up.

Hurt flashed in Connie's eyes and Rita saw it she sighed but she couldn't stay at Connie's it was too much, hearing Connie say she enjoyed the kiss just made Rita want to kiss her again but she couldn't it was heartbreak waiting to happen. Rita walked to the front door and Connie followed, she turned round and faced Connie.

"I still want to be friends with you Connie, just please understand."

Connie didn't say anything she just watched Rita walk out, after she shut the door she leant against it and thought about what had just happened. Then Connie asked a question to herself she asked what did she want? Did she want Rita? And she knew the answer.


	6. Where to?

**Thank you for the reviews, so I wanted this to be about Connie 'thinking' she wants Rita with 'thinking' being the key word at the moment. Connie chasing after Rita but with more added... and this has been written at 4am whilst talking to the biggest Freechamp fan I know...they know who they are! So I apologise for any mistakes...**

**Chapter 6 - Where to?**

Connie swiftly walked into her ED she was not exactly looking forward to working today and that was due to Rita, when Rita had left her house Connie's thoughts overtook her and she 'realised one major thing she wanted Rita like she had never wanted another person before. Connie started thinking it was maybe because no one had ever said no before when she wanted someone and Rita was the first or the kiss was fuelling her desire for something more but not a relationship. It was like a challenge. All Connie knew was that she wanted Rita and she would damn well make it happen whatever way she could...

"Connie!" A voice called out she knew who it was but kept walking.

"Connie stop!"

Connie came to a sudden halt and huffed,

"What do you want Nurse Freeman?" Connie said scowling.

So it wasn't the best start to show Rita that Connie wanted her but she was still annoyed that Rita left last night, I mean who says they enjoyed the kiss but nothing could happen? Surely Rita would know it would make Connie want her more.

Rita looked at Connie with a sad expression obviously Rita was not expecting that reaction.

"Well?" Connie said.

"I um I wanted to check you was okay after last night you know." Rita picked at a piece of thread on her uniform.

"Yes I'm fantastic." Connie replied sarcastically.

Connie turned to leave but Rita stopped right in front of her blocking Connie,

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Don't do that again." Connie said.

Rita winced and moved out of the way so Connie could carry on walking, it didn't stop her from following her though. Connie brought Rita directly to her office and without asking Rita went inside and shut the door.

"I'm sorry Connie for last night, I still want to be friends." That sounded incredibly childish in Rita's head she just hoped it came across okay.

"There's nothing to be sorry for is there, you obviously have your reasons as to why 'this' cannot happen."

"Don't say it like that Connie."

"Like what?"

"Like you can think of a reason why this can happen, you do realise we are complete opposites we constantly argue and we've done nothing but piss each other off. We can't be in the same room without raising our voices at one another, I told you the truth last night and you did the same but like I said nothing can happen its a disaster waiting to happen. I would have thought you would have been the first one the say no to this."

Connie marched straight up to Rita and kissed her, this time she made sure she could register it and she made sure Rita felt it she traced her tongue along Rita's bottom lip and heard a tiny moan come from Rita.

"Tell me that's not a good enough reason."

Rita opened her eyes and shook her head that she really didn't expect!

"I'm sorry." Rita whispered.

Rita hurried out of Connie's office she was still in a bit of a daze, she sat down and licked her lips was Connie out to physically kill her? What part of it wouldn't work did she not understand? The problem was Rita wanted her that part was obvious after kissing her and enjoying it in the first place but to protect herself she was against anything happening unlucky for Rita it was clear that was not on Connie's mind.

The rest of the day was pure torture for Rita somehow Connie made it her job to touch Rita either by placing a hand on her shoulder or on her back and without anybody seeing. Rita would be working and then out of nowhere she would feel a set of eyes on her and she knew who's eyes they were. It was nearing the end of shift when Rita finally snapped,

"What are you doing?!" Rita hissed.

Connie was glad she had finally snapped Rita, all day she had been slowly teasing her and it had worked. True Connie Beauchamp never chased after another person but as it was said Rita did turn her down.

"I thought I'd made that clear?" Connie said with a smug smile.

"Yes and I thought I made it clear it's going to happen." Rita added.

Rita picked up some files from the counter, Connie casually and subtly leaned into her and whispered into her ear,

"It will happen Rita, come to mine tonight..."

"Why are you so intent on this happening, you hate me." Rita whispered back.

"No one says no to me Freeman."

Connie sauntered off and Rita watched her until she was out of sight, what did that mean no one says no to me? Was it some sort of game to Connie and if it was that was just cruel. But then Rita thought about Connie's offer of going back to hers...she would have to go back eventually to pick her car up. Rita went to the locker room to get changed, she picked up her phone and dialled a taxi ready to pick her up. When Rita left the room she looked over to Connie's office where she saw her inside on the phone, it looked like whoever she was on the phone too they were arguing and as Rita was about to turn Connie caught her eye. Connie held Rita's stare and it was a silent question asking Rita if she was going round to Connie's, Rita ignored her and walked out of the ED.

"Taxi for Rita Freeman."

Rita nodded and got in just as Connie came bustling out with her keys and coat she stared at Rita again!

"Where to then?" The taxi man asked.

Rita hesitated...

**So another short update, notice the key word it may seem ooc for Connie but when she wants something she gets it but there will be angst on the way.**


	7. Unexpected

**I know I've neglected this story due to my other one and what do I go and do…write another freechamp story :') I will start regular updates on all though and if I don't just message me telling me to hurry up! So this chapter turned out quite hot, I don't think I meant it to it just happened so it's now Rated M…I swear there is more to this than hotness though haha enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected**

Rita reeled off Connie's address to the taxi driver she had to go and get her car she couldn't leave it there forever and she just hoped she would get there before Connie did.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Rita muttered,

She paid the fare and got out looking over at a very smug Connie leaning against her front door, Rita quickly walked over but to the direction of her car.

"I knew you'd come Rita."

Connie looked extremely pleased with herself and it made Rita annoyed, she didn't want Connie to think she had that sort of power over her.

"I've just come to get my car alright; I'm not here for anything else."

"Mhm of course well if that's the case come in and have a drink with me before you go."

Connie walked into her house leaving the front door wide open, she had a confident feeling Rita would follow she heard a car door slam and thought Rita had actually gone but when she turned around Rita was there. Connie smiled and true to her word she went to make a drink.

Rita considered going home she really did she even opened the car door but what harm would having a drink do? She mentally slapped herself did she not just say to herself she didn't want Connie thinking she had that sort of power over her and here she was walking into her house. She went to the kitchen where Connie was making a drink, Connie smiled at her and she melted inside god what that woman's smile could do! Rita cleared her throat and tried to keep her composure.

"Here you go." Connie put Rita's mug down on the side.

"Thanks."

There was a long silence, it was almost too long and Rita found herself staring at the rise and fall in Connie's chest it seemed to accelerate and then she made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Rita felt couldn't look away and Connie made sure she couldn't, it was Connie who closed the remaining distance. Connie grabbed Rita's waist and pulled her forward she claimed Rita's lips; the kiss was fuelled with desire and it left Rita breathless. Rita loved the way Connie grabbed it was the right amount of force and more than enough to turn her on, all thoughts of leaving and this being a bad idea left her head all she wanted was more Connie.

Connie pushed Rita to sit down on the chair, no arguing Rita did just that her heart was racing wondering what Connie was going to do next. Connie walked around so she was behind Rita she bent down and whispered seductively into her ear,

"You will do everything I tell you to."

Rita bit back a moan and nodded she saw that satisfied smile again and knew she was right where Connie wanted her and it was her own doing! Damn this woman for being so _fucking_ sexy!

"Take off your top."

Rita took her top off in one swift movement and let it fall to the floor, Connie came round so she was standing in front of Rita and to Rita's amazement she got down on her knees. Connie got down on her knees! And she put her hands on Rita's waist and started peppering kisses along Rita's stomach. Connie playfully nipped at Rita's skin and then she found Rita's soft spot and sucked on it.

"Ohh fuck." Rita panted.

Connie put her hands around the back to Rita's bra and she and slowly, really slowly she undid the bra and let it fall, Rita couldn't see past the lusty look in Connie's eyes. Connie's hands went straight to Rita's breasts and she massaged them adding her tongue in afterwards, she teased Rita until she started squirming.

"See I told you no one says no to me." Connie uttered.

Everything stopped for Rita after Connie said that she stood up and Connie nearly fell, Rita picked up her top and tried to control her breathing. The same words Connie spoke earlier on and the way it sounded was like it was just a game for Connie to see if she could get Rita to sleep with her.

"What are doing?" Connie asked confused.

"You think this is just a game? Do you honestly want this Connie or is it another notch scratched off on your bedpost? You think you're so fucking irresistible your not! Fuck you." Rita spat.

Connie's anger flared within seconds,

"Hang on a minute it was you who kissed me first! Fuck you."

The argument was ridiculous and worse so because Rita was still standing with no top on, the tension was incredible and the anger well it was like fire.

"You're so ughh!" Rita shouted.

"What does ughh mean?" Connie shouted back.

"This!"

Rita slammed her lips onto Connie's and bit on Connie's bottom lip, she let go and took step back she couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes. Why did she do that? God this woman did have a hold over her and she hated it the worst part she knew she wanted there to be something more with Connie but that feeling wasn't the same back. Rita slipped her top on ran out of Connie's house,

"Rita!" Connie called after her but it was no good she had already left in her car.

Connie slammed her fist down on her counter, this was completely not the way she planned it! So Rita's problem was she thought this was a game to Connie. Honestly Connie didn't n know if she wanted anything more with Rita did that make it a game? She wasn't sure.

Connie cast her eyes downwards and saw the one item Rita forgot…her bra. Connie picked it up and held it in her hand she smiled and shook her head; maybe she could ask Rita to come around again to pick it up tomorrow…

**Short update I know but next one will be longer, I have no idea where this chapter came from but it was fun to write. The whole point is obviously Rita thinking it's a game and the fact that it is becoming harder to say no to Connie…**


	8. You Think This Is Funny?

**Really sorry I've deserted this fic! But I do hope you like the new update and thank you for the reviews. **

**Chapter 8 – You think this is funny?**

The next day Connie sauntered into work, after last night she should have been in a bad mood since Rita ran out on her but she wasn't she was the opposite maybe that was because she had Rita's bra in her handbag. Oh she was going to wait till after shift and ask Rita to come round telling her she had forgotten something but instead she wanted to give it to Rita inside her office.

"My office now, Nurse Freeman." Connie spoke as she went past Rita.

Rita looked up and watched Connie walk to the direction of her office, she couldn't stop herself staring at the way Connie's body moved. It was beautiful, she was beautiful! Reminding herself she was at work she quickly looked elsewhere and then remembered Connie wanted her in the office, why? Honestly Rita didn't want to go last night was a big enough test and it showed that she couldn't control herself when she was around Connie hence why she wasn't looking forward to seeing what Connie wanted. But to stop a repeat of the teasing she had from Connie yesterday at work she made her way over.

Without knocking Rita walked in finding Connie waiting for her,

"What do you want Connie?" Rita said with a sigh.

"You left this at mine last night." Connie went into her bag and pulled the bra out handing it over to Rita.

Rita snatched it from Connie's hand and she didn't miss the small smile on Connie's face,

"See this is what I meant saying it's all a game!" Rita said with anger.

The smile fell from Connie's face and was replaced with confusion.

"You think it's funny to bring me in here with a smile on your face and hand over my bra? It's not, what you don't understand Connie is that I have feelings! God you're frustrating, what you said last night no one says no to me, do you know how that sounds? I've had time to think and do you know what I can say no to you and I am. That kiss was a mistake and so was last night."

Rita opened the office door, walked out and slammed it shut she marched over to her locker and shoved her bra inside, she took a few moments to calm down the anger still flaring. She wondered what Connie was doing, how she reacted to what she had just said to her because she didn't give her any chance to respond and she was sure she was going to have another run in with Connie.

Rita carried on working and it was getting nearer the end of her shift and she had yet to see Connie she had to stop and think maybe what she said was too far? Rita shook it off, she couldn't go crawling back to Connie's office, of course Rita wanted her she knew she did but she had made it plainly obvious to Connie the reasons why they couldn't be together and it hurt Rita to have to say those words to Connie but she would not at all be used as just a fling or a game. It actually hurt more than Rita was willing to admit but there was nothing she could do now.

Connie eventually came out of her office she'd spent most of the day in there mostly thinking, thinking about what Rita had said to her giving the bra back to Rita was only meant to be harmless fun but obviously it turned out to be so much more. And what did Rita mean when she said I have feelings? Connie couldn't help but think Rita might have feelings for her? All Connie wanted at first was a bit of fun but she soon realised how much hurt she had caused to Rita and when she thought back to when Rita kissed her well to say she enjoyed it was an underrated word, it was in fact a beautiful kiss which meant a lot to Connie.

When she left her office, the first person she saw was of course Rita and she knew this was probably her only chance today to speak to the blonde nurse.

Connie quietly walked over to Rita,

"I'm sorry Rita." Connie said.

Rita looked at Connie with a sad expression,

"Sorry for what?"

Rita tried to stop herself from replying but hearing Connie say sorry, it made her want to ask why? Connie rarely apologised.

"For hurting you, for making you think this was a game when it's not."

"What are you saying Connie?" Rita asked all of her attention on Connie.

"I'm saying this is not a game, I've had some time to think and you want to know what I want, I want you Rita."

"No Connie stop, I've told you why this won't work!" Rita said with frustration.

Zoe came and stood by them, she looked up and both Connie and Rita were looking at her.

"Everything okay?" Zoe asked clearly confused as to why she was being stared at.

"Mhm." Rita quickly replied.

"Can we please talk about this after work?" Connie spoke quietly to Rita.

Rita went to nod her head but then changed her mind; looking at Connie she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing else to say."

Rita walked away leaving Connie not knowing what to do, Zoe watched the two women but couldn't make out what was said but she noticed the change in Connie's face when Rita walked away. Not wanting to ask any questions, Zoe walked past Connie and gently put her hand on her arm as a friendly gesture then walked off.

Connie took a deep breath, she thought about what Rita had said….'nothing else to say' there were so many things left to be said! And this was far from over, Connie just had to make Rita realise that and how she was going to get Rita to talk to her she didn't know yet...


End file.
